


Good things come to those who wait

by ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian
Summary: Lando likes to take his time while bestowing pleasure. Luke would rather just get on with it, it's been too long since the last time.





	Good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never write smut but this fic (or more precisely, the title of this fic) popped into my head, the scenario followed, and I just had to write it. And I actually liked it so I guess I was just waiting for the right ship ;D (also I was determined to have two things happen: mutual consent and safe sex, because they're important and should be featured in fics more)
> 
> Well... enjoy! ;D

For the first time in what felt like forever Luke and Lando were alone. They had the whole night together, no disturbances, and as soon as they closed the door they started to undress one another. It was quick and unceremonious. Even Lando just threw his clothes on the floor without care, but it had been too long, _too long_.

    The first time Luke had seen Lando naked he had been at a total loss of words, and even now the sight still took his breath away. Lando was pleasantly soft in just the right places - _beautiful_ , Luke had managed to call him the first time they had been together. Lando had laughed and asked if that was the only thing Luke had to say about him. It was. It still was. Luke had never been one with words, not the way Lando was. Surely there were many words to describe Lando Calrissian, but every time Luke tried, he was lost in the marvel that his lover was.

    All things taken into account, one might’ve expected them to get into it fast and hard, but Lando had other things, more tantalizing things, in his mind. He had taken Luke's cock in his hand and pumped it slowly, in a teasing manner. With no relief in sight, Luke groaned impatiently and tried to keen into Lando’s hand.

    “Hush,” Lando said, placing his finger on Luke's lips, and drew lazy circles on the tip of Luke’s cock with his thumb. “Good things come to those who wait.”

    Luke moaned, twitching, looking for the relief Lando wasn’t giving him. “Don’t you think I’ve – oh, _oh_ – waited long enough?”

    Lando smirked and kissed Luke’s collarbone, firmly enough to make the younger man tremble under his weight but just light enough to leave him wanting.

    “You’re so cute like this,” Lando said. “I could just keep you here like this all–” kiss “–night–” another kiss “–long.”

    Luke made a face and tried to take hold of the matters himself but Lando slapped his hand off. “Ah, ah, ah, no touching.”

    “Oh, come on!” Luke protested. “You said you’d take care of me, not tease me!”

    “I am taking care of you, I'm making sure you get everything you can out of tonight.”

    Luke had no clever retort to that, so Lando kept going as he had so far: slowly, touching Luke just firmly enough to keep him on the edge but with what could only be called reverence. And Luke couldn't actually even complain. He liked this, he liked it when Lando touched him like he was the most precious thing in the galaxy. And to each other they were that.

    Luke reached out again, this time to run his hands on Lando's body. In the candlelight of their room it looked like Lando was glowing. Luke found the spot on Lando's back, right above his butt, that was especially sensitive, and peppered it with feather-light touches, making Lando almost lose his balance over Luke. They both could tease, but even with Luke pressing just the right buttons Lando wouldn't relent.

    “Lando, please…” Luke sighed, knowing he sounded really pathetic, but Lando flashed him his trademark grin, clearly enjoying this.

    “Please what?” he asked.

    You know perfectly well what, Luke thought, squirming into Lando’s touch, trying to find that sweet, sweet friction that was denied him. “Please, just fuck me already.”

    Now Lando kissed Luke on the lips. “There. Was it so hard to ask nicely?”

    Lando reached out to pick the vial of lube and a package of condoms from his nightstand, but for Luke’s surprise he rolled the condom over Luke's cock. Luke raised an eyebrow at his lover, and Lando replied with a soft touch on Luke’s thigh.

    “Tonight I’d like to ride you,” Lando said, gently, losing the earlier arrogance. “Is that alright?”

    Luke nodded and tried to form coherent words, as Lando wouldn’t take anything but a verbal consent. Not that Luke minded, it just meant that Lando cared for him.

    “Yes,” Luke managed at last. “Yes. If that’s what you want.” Because it never hurt to check. Lando was always checking on him, and Luke had caught the habit, something neither of them minded.

    “Yes,” Lando breathed against Luke's lips and _how had he got so close all of the sudden?_ They were only a touch away from kissing again when Lando pulled away. Luke made a face at the loss until he saw Lando toss away what could only have been a butt plug.

    “What the… how long did you have that on?” Luke asked.

    Lando's smile was sheepish. “All day. Well, almost at least.”

    “You’re joking?”

    “Nope,” Lando said. “I told you I would take care of you, and tonight that means that you can just relax and get that lovely cock inside me. That I can honestly say I’ve dreamed of all day.”

    Luke couldn't help but laugh. Not that there was anything funny about this situation, it just never ceased to amaze him, the things Lando would do for him. Next time they did this, Luke would return the favor.

    They had done this several times, but they proceeded with as much care as the first time they had done this. The moan Lando let out once fully seated on Luke’s shaft was like music.

    “Missed that,” Lando sighed, leaning in to kiss Luke’s chin. “Missed you. You good?”

    “Me too, and yeah,” Luke answered, trying and failing to keep his breath even. The sight of Lando on top of him, riding him, would never fail to astonish him. Before Lando Luke had tended to be in the receiving end, and not that he didn’t like it but it had got a bit monotonous after a while. But with Lando… Luke pushed himself up to kiss him. With Lando he had got more creative and it was like the entire concept of sex had changed. It wasn’t just the mechanical act anymore, it was fun and surprising and romantic…

    As Luke came, all he could think was how he never wanted to leave this bedroom again.

    “That was worth the wait, if I may say so myself,” Lando said as he tossed the used condoms into the trashcan under the bed (Luke wasn’t sure when Lando had put his on but it had saved them a lot cleaning). Luke gave him a sleepy smile and reached out his right hand. Lando kept holding it as they lay together somewhere between sleep and wake.

    “Breakfast in bed tomorrow,” Luke said, running his fingers through Lando's hair. “How's that sound?”

    Lando made a pleased hum. “You’re spoiling me, love.”

    Luke shrugged. “It’s only fair, since you got to spoil me tonight.”

    “Well, that’s true. Also next time I won’t tease.”

    Luke snorted. “Next time I’ll keep you hard for hours while I do something else entirely.”

    “Isn’t that inappropriate use of the Force?” Lando asked, more amused than threatened. “What will your Jedi Masters say? You’ll have them roll in their graves!”

    “Let them,” Luke answered with a laugh, nuzzling into Lando’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated as always ❤️


End file.
